The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device for controlling a refresh operation of redundancy memory cells.
A dynamic random-access memory (DRAM) is typically used as a main memory of a data processing apparatus such as a computer. In the DRAM, when a normal memory cell in a normal memory cell array is determined to be defective, the normal memory cell may be replaced by a redundancy memory cell in a redundancy memory cell array. When the redundancy memory cells are frequently accessed, adjacent other redundancy memory cells may be easily disturbed. Accordingly, data retention characteristics of the redundancy memory cells may be degraded.